


Solangelo!!!!!♥️♥️♥️♥️

by Ostmacka



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, just some stupid shit, just wrote this in like ten minutes so I'm sorry if it suck, solangelo for ever, there can never be enough solangelo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostmacka/pseuds/Ostmacka
Summary: Some more cute Solangelo that I wrote in like ten minutes so it might suck but I just needed some more of these cute little dorks





	Solangelo!!!!!♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling isn't so good so I apologise. This is pure fluff though the most Solangelo is in the ending because I just have to write backstory to everything! 

They where having a movie night in the Hades cabin and Will was already getting tired! It had kinda become a thing fore them to watch movies together at least once a week and Will was starting to get better at staying awake but being a child of Appolo an al he wasn't good at staying awake when when the sun was down. Though his boyfriend wasn't good at staying awake any time at the day it felt like. he couldn't even stay awake at the night that was like the day for the Hades kids. Though it had become better sense the war ended Nico would still have awful nightmares so he always woke up sooner than he'd wanted to. Will smiled softly at his boyfriend whom was starting to fall asleep in Wills lap. He drew his fingers trough the smaller boys beautiful black hair. His skin was starting to regain its olive tone. Will thought about when he'd seen the boy that day. He'd been pale as a ghost and almost turning into one. He moved his head a little and sat up looking at Will. He smiled a little which Will had noticed him do a lot more often then before. He gave him a soft smile back and placed a kiss on the other boys head. Nico answered by kissing him deeply at his lips and when they finally broke apart Will said a silent ’I love you sunshine’ and feel asleep at Nicos shoulder. ’I know he muttered at the already asleep Wills hair. Will cracked a smile, he must been dreaming something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and leave a kuros


End file.
